Trey Stewart
miniatur|Playboy X Trey Stewart (* 1983 in North Holland; je nach Verlauf der Story † 2008 in Liberty City), besser bekannt als Playboy X, ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, der in Northwood, Algonquin wohnt. Anfangsjahre als Krimineller Trey Stewart wurde 1983 in North Holland, Liberty City geboren. Als Kind war er sehr belesen (was sich mit dem Älterwerden änderte), doch mit acht oder neun Jahren lernte er den größten Drogenhändler des Bezirks, Dwayne Forge, kennen, der sich seiner annahm und ihn ins Drogengeschäft einweihte. Als Dwayne inhaftiert wurde, übernahm Stewart zunächst die Führung der North Holland Hustlers und machte sie zu einer mächtigen Bande in Algonquin. Führung der Gang Stewart strukturierte die Gang während seiner Führungsphase um und expandierte auch in andere Verbrechensbereiche. Doch das Hauptgeschäft blieb der Drogenhandel, in dessen Rahmen er Elizabeta Torres kennenlernte. In der Folgezeit kontrollierte er alle Drogengeschäfte der Stadt. Nach 2004 stattete er Dwayne keine Besuche mehr im Gefängnis ab und kaufte sich offenbar in dieser Zeit einen einzigartigen gelben Patriot. Niko Bellic lernt Stewart bei einem Heroin-Deal kennen, und die beiden kommen ins Geschäft. Playboy X hat einen Gastauftritt in The Lost and Damned, wo er während einer Party ein Treffen mit Johnny Klebitz ablehnt. Während seiner Expansion denkt Playboy sogar an ein Leben abseits der Kriminalität und an eine Laufbahn als seriöser Immobilienunternehmer. Wenn er es zu Reichtum gebracht hat, wollte Playboy auch Geld an junge Schwarze und Schulen spenden, um seine Jungendsünden wiedergutzumachen (der Verkauf von Drogen an Kinder). Sein Penthouse und seine Luxusautos deuten jedoch darauf hin, dass er bereits recht vermögend ist. Er strebt danach, über Yusuf Amir, einen milliardenschweren Bauunternehmer aus Dubai, zu siegen. Die Mafia zwingt Amir zu einer Zusammenarbeit, nachdem diese unter dem Vorwand eines Gewerkschaftsstreiks eine Großbaustelle von ihm stilllegt, um Gelder zu erpressen. X hofft, Amirs Gunst zu gewinnen, wenn Niko Bellic die Mafiosi auf der Baustelle ausschalten würde. In Deconstruction for Beginners schließlich statuiert Niko ein Exempel an den Mafia-Mitgliedern, doch Amir reagiert nicht auf die Gefälligkeit. Statt X an lukrativen Bauverträgen zu beteiligen, stellt Amir die Großbaustelle in Gedenken an die Toten endgültig ein. In For the Man who has Everything zeigt sich, dass Amir den Bau an den zukünftigen Amir Towers doch fortsetzt. Später beauftragt X Niko damit, Marlon Bridges zu töten. X händigt Niko dazu ein Whiz-Mobiltelefon aus, um ihn bei der Tat telefonisch zu unterstützen. Dwaynes Haftentlassung und „The Holland Play“ miniatur|Ein von Rockstar Games gedrehtes Video über Playboy X Dwayne Forge wird schließlich aus der Haft entlassen, und er und X geraten unmittelbar in Clinch. Playboy ignoriert Forge und geht auf Distanz zu ihm, was Forge verbittert, todunglücklich und verraten zurücklässt. Playboy bleibt Boss der North Holland Hustlers, als Forge seine einstige Operationsbasis, den Triangle Club, von Playboys Partnern, den Trunchez-Brüdern, zurückerobert. Playboy ist außer sich und es ist klar, dass sich die Feindseligkeiten zwischen den früheren Blutsbrüdern zuspitzen werden. Während eines Privatgesprächs mit Niko behauptet Playboy, Forge diskreditiere ihn hinter seinem Rücken und versuche, die Macht an sich zu reißen, obwohl Playboy ihm die Hälfte am Geschäft angeboten hätte. Wenngleich er anscheinend sehr betrübt über den Gedanken ist, bietet er Niko 25.000 Dollar, um Forge zu töten. Anschließend beauftragt Forge Niko, Playboy zu töten, da dieser offenbar ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt habe. Nach Forges Tod ist Playboy plötzlich bestürzt über das Ableben seiner „Vaterfigur“. Blind vor der Wahrheit beschuldigt er Nikos Kaltherzigkeit für Forges Verrat, und obwohl er die vereinbarten 25.000 Dollar auszahlt und ihm alles Gute wünscht, bricht er den Kontakt zu Niko komplett ab. Seine Mailbox sagt ab diesem Zeitpunkt: „Man weiß erst, was man hatte, wenn es zu spät ist.“ Wenn Niko sich für Playboys Ermordung entscheidet, drängt er diesen in eine ausweglose Gasse und tötet ihn, woraufhin Forge die Bandengewalt wieder an sich nimmt. Viele Spieler entschieden sich für diesen Weg, da er mit Nikos Moralkodex in Einklang war, er mehr abverlangte und viel mehr Vorteile mit sich brachte: Dwayne schenkt Niko Playboys Penthouse (das Dwayne sowieso gehörte) und seinen einzigartigen gelben Patriot. Außerdem werden Niko und Forge Freunde, was Niko später ermöglichen kann, Dwaynes Unterstützung zu Hilfe zu rufen. Im Kleiderschrank der Dachwohnung befindet sich das GTA-III-Outfit, das Claude im dritten Teil der Serie trägt. Polizeiakte miniatur|Das Logo von Playboy X * Nachname: Stewart * Vorname: Trey „Playboy X“ * Alter: 25 * Geburtsort: North Holland, Liberty City * Zugehörigkeit: Bekannter Partner von Dwayne Forge * Vorstrafen: 1999 – Besitz von Betäubungsmitteln: Crack-Kokain * Anmerkungen: • Auch genannt „Playboy X“ • Teil von Dwayne Forges Crack-Kokain-Vertriebsorganisation • Übernahm nach Forges Verurteilung vermutlich die Kontrolle • Forge soll ihn aus dem Gefängnis heraus bei der Führung der Geschäfte beraten haben • Berichten zu Folge hat Stewart Forge zum letzten Mal 2004 im Gefängnis besucht • Gilt nun als Kopf einer Vertriebsorganisation für Kokain in North Holland • Diverse Versuche, in legale Geschäftsbereiche zu wechseln Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Blow your Cover * Deconstruction for Beginners (Auftraggeber) * Photo Shoot (Auftraggeber) * Undress to Kill (Stimme am Handy) * Ruff Rider (nur erwähnt) * The Holland Play (Auftraggeber/kann je nach Entscheidung von Niko Bellic getötet werden) * Freundschaftsaktivitäten mit Dwayne Forge (nur erwähnt) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Buyer’s Market Trivia und Fehler * Nach Playboys Tod führt sein Profil in der Internet-Polizeidatenbank ihn nicht als „verstorben“ auf, der Polizei-Computer jedoch schon. * Als sich Niko und Playboy in der Gasse gegenüberstehen, versucht zweiterer Niko mit seiner leeren Combat-Pistole zu erschießen. Fällt die Waffe später zu Boden, löst sich manchmal noch ein Schuss. * Playboy X ist ein Fan von Hip-Hop und reagiert positiv, wenn im Auto The Classics 104.1 oder The Beat 102.7 laufen. * Auf der Rückseite von Playboys Pullover ist 8-Balls Firmenlogo abgebildet. Ein interessanter Umstand, da seine Wohnung auch Claudes Bekleidung aus GTA III birgt. * Während Gesprächen zeigt sich Playboy unwissend über grundlegende Dinge: Als es um Yusuf Amir geht, glaubt Playboy zu wissen, Dubai liege in Afrika. Er sagt, Yusuf und er seien Brüder und stammten vom gleichen Teil der Welt („Scheiße, wir könnten sogar verwandt sein!“). Niko berichtigt Playboy, Dubai liege nicht in Afrika. Später meint Playboy, habe getötet, was Niko ebenfalls richtigstellt. * Playboy X ist einer von vier ehemaligen Auftraggebern, die in GTA IV getötet oder begnadigt werden können (die anderen sind Dwayne Forge, Francis McReary und Derrick McReary). * Stewart besitzt wie die meisten Charaktere im Spiel einen einzigartigen Helm, wenn er mit Niko auf einem Motorrad sitzt. Sein Helm ist schwarz mit weißen Streifen und einem dunkelgefärbten Visier. Bildergalerie Playboy-X-Artwork.png|Playboy-X-Artwork Playboy X, IV.PNG|Playboy X in seiner Wohnung GTA IV X.jpg Playboyx.png|Stewarts Polizeifoto en:Playboy X es:Playboy X fr:Playboy X nl:Playboy X sv:Playboy X Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:Bandenbosse Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Spielfehler